


Tuesday's Menu

by Redamber79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Embarrassed Sam Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redamber79/pseuds/Redamber79
Summary: spn a.b.o. bingo, prompt: small statured alphaSam follows his nose and his instincts into a cafe where he finds the source of the delectable scent isn't on the menu, but he just might get a taste anyway.





	Tuesday's Menu

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CR-Noble for betaing. 😘

Sam pulled the door to the café open, following his nose to the counter where he eyed the chalkboard menus that hung on the wall. Something had drawn him in, smokey, a hint of spice, and something else, something savory that made his mouth water. He looked over the menu, smiling at the whimsical names like  _ That’s Amore _ for a pizza pie,  _ Blue Suede Shoes _ for the single fish item available, a filet of sole, of course, and the  _ Cowabunga Burger _ spoke for itself. 

 

The Omega behind the counter smiled up at him flirtatiously, but he simply gave her a polite, neutral smile and tried to figure out what he was smelling. 

 

“Anything I can help you with, handsome?” she asked, coiling a lock of dark hair around her fingers. He met her dark eyes and glanced down at her name tag, regretting it instantly as she had her shirt unbuttoned more than enough to offer a substantial swell of pale cleavage. Had that been unbuttoned that far a minute ago?

 

“Um, thanks, Ruby, but I’m not seeing what I want,” he told her directly. “I can smell something delicious but whatever it is isn’t on the menu. Maybe it’s a soup? Do you have a daily soup or something?”

 

She pouted, her full lips enticing if he swung that way, but too bad for her, he was traditional in that he wanted an Alpha. He knew that she probably thought he was an Alpha himself, but that was genetics for you. He and his brother were both Omegas and yet they both topped six feet. That they were also both gay was happenstance. 

 

“Is there a chef or a manager who could help me? I can still smell it and it’s driving me crazy.”

 

Her eyes widened and she smirked. “I think maybe I can help you after all. Let me get the manager.” She sauntered to the back and he heard her low voice speaking to someone in the kitchen. Ruby reappeared a moment later, her smile suspiciously like that of the cat who ate the canary. “He’ll be out in a minute. Can I get you a coffee, a water even while you wait?”

 

“I’d love a coffee, just some milk in that please.” She was making him more and more nervous, and he shuffled to the side with his coffee, sitting at an empty booth as he waited for the manager to appear. Sam hoped he wasn’t making too much of a fuss but that delectable scent was only growing stronger, and he could feel his inner wolf responding hungrily, craving it nearly as much as he was.  _ What the hell? _

 

As he attempted to decipher his inner wolf’s promptings, the door to the kitchen swung open, and a blond, golden-eyed man with elfin features and a mischievous smile on his thin lips appeared. Sam’s wolf howled in his mind and he found himself standing, trying awkwardly to present his throat even as he tried to lower his eyes to the Alpha. 

 

 _Oh fuck, I’ve been scenting an Alpha, not… oh_ ** _shit!_** He could have sunk through the floor in embarrassment but the Alpha stopped before him, nearly a foot shorter than Sam, and smiled. Sam melted at the sunshine in that smile.

 

“Sit down, please, I hate having to crane my neck. Though I could make an exception for you. Ruby tells me you have a special order?” Sam felt a blush burn its way up his cheekbones and the Alpha’s gorgeous whiskey eyes widened.

 

“I, um… I made a mistake, actually. Can I ask you a question though?” He couldn’t believe he was about to be this forward. “What do you think my designation is?”

 

“You’re just about the biggest and most gorgeous Omega I’ve ever seen,” the manager flirted and Sam smiled, even as his blush spread.

 

Time to toss the dice that he was right about the small man. “Thank you, Alpha,” he breathed out in a low purr, and  _ yes _ , those whiskey eyes darkened.

 

“I’m wearing blockers, how--” he asked, cutting himself off to swallow harshly as Sam leaned forward and scented carefully, his eyes falling closed in bliss.

 

“Smoke, peppercorn, and rosemary,” he commented and heard the small gasp before he opened his eyes to see the Alpha…  _ his _ Alpha’s eyes flash red. “And Alpha,” he allowed his voice to become low and husky as he spoke, “what do you scent from me?” he asked, knowing that if he was right, if the small Alpha was his true mate, that he’d be able to scent him through the blockers he was wearing as well.

 

He offered his wrist and the Alpha shuddered slightly, his eyes hungry and dark. Very carefully the Alpha bent over his wrist and a groan escaped him as he leaned back with his eyes closed, his lips parted to show fangs as they descended. “You smell like the most decadent hot chocolate. Dark chocolate, cream, and cinnamon.”

 

“I’m Sam, by the way.” Sam belatedly introduced himself, but he figured they should at least know each others’ names before this went where he thought it was going.

 

“Gabriel,” his Alpha replied, and Sam gave the smaller man a hungry look as he stood and pulled him to his feet, the top of Gabriel’s head not even reaching his shoulder.

 

Sam bent slowly and whispered in his mate’s ear. “So, Gabriel. Want to find out if I taste as good as I smell?”

 

The low growl that filled the cafe stopped all conversation around them and Gabriel took his hand quickly. “I live in the apartment upstairs. Let’s go, my beautiful Omega.”

 

Sam blushed at the endearment but followed willingly, throwing a wink at Ruby who watched them go through to the back hall with a smirk. Just as Gabriel opened a door to reveal a flight of stairs, her voice came ringing back, followed by much laughter. “Climb him like a tree, Gabby!”

 

Sam winced and Gabriel pulled him through the doorway to close them into the relative silence of the stairs leading upward. “Gabriel, um, about what she said…” he hesitated. Everyone made assumptions about him because of his size and he really wanted to start off with the truth with his mate.

 

“C’mon Sam, let’s get upstairs, I’ll pour us a coffee and you can tell me whatever you like,” Gabriel promised but Sam tugged him to a stop on the stairs.

 

“I don’t top. So, rather than you climbing me, I was really hoping to wrap my legs around you.”

 

The groan that left Gabriel’s lips at his blunt words had Sam leaking slick, and the next thing he knew his Alpha had picked him up and was carrying him up the stairs. Somewhat awkwardly because of Sam’s height but with no great difficulty. “You keep talking like that and I’m going to have you on the floor inside my door and I’d much rather save that for a special occasion. Like a Tuesday.”

 

“Gabriel, today  _ is _ Tuesday,” Sam laughed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr, Imbiowaresbitch


End file.
